Indiana Jones and the Exploration of Ms Ravenwood
by DanaScullyIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: On their way to yet another adventure, a young Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood have some time to relax and have some fun with each other.


Authors Note: This started as an RP with me and a friend and came out to be a dirty piece of art! So if you are under the age of 18 Run Away!! And please send me some feedback!!

Indiana Jones and the Exploration of Marion Ravenwood

Indi pressed her palm against his forehead, biting his lip gently as he looked over the side of the board, the waters below the boat rippling in the night. "At least they were far away from the dessert. Dry heat was worse than this wet one." He pushed his hat back on top of his head, his muscles clearly defined through his mere tank top. Soon they'd be back in the dessert, with more searching to do.

Marion watched the tank top press against his hard chest and nearly fell to the groud. He was one hot man and in this heat the shirt was soaked with sweat, making the shirt transparent and she could see everything, every hair and every muscle. "How much longer do we have to go?" she asked as she tried to cover up her traveling eyes.

He shrugged gently and returned to bed, lying down on the small twin sized mattress, wrapping a glistening arm around her. "We'll be there soon," he whispered softly, leaning over and pecking her cheek.

She couldn't fight the blush that crept up her cheeks. Her relationship with Indi was somewhat new and complicated and she didn't really know where they stood, but she wasn't complaining. Looking over to her side she gave him a sweet smile and then looked down at her hands. "So..."

He grinned softly, leaning over and placing his hat on her head. "Hmmm, you look almost as good as me," he dared, playfully pushing it down on her face as he pushed her back on the bed.

She laughed at his words as her eyes grew wide. He really knew how to go from point A to point B in 0 to 30! Relaxing on the bed she pulled him closer to her. "What did you have in mind Dr. Jones?"

He chuckled softly, getting up off the bed and locking the cabin door, peeling off the sweaty shirt to reveal his tanned skin. "Just a little fun in the spirit of exploration," he said innocently, crawling up on the bed.

"Oh really? Exploring huh? What kind of treasure are you looking for this time?" she laughed as she ran her fingertips over the hard planes of his back as he crawled towards her.

He smirked gently stopping around her knees as he took up the edge of her dress, slipping it up slowly and kissing up her thigh. He slid a finger over the elastic band of her panties, looking up at her, his lips lingering closer to her groin. "Well... you'll see," he mused softly.

Marion let out a soft moan as she felt his hands and lips softly touching the lower part of her body. Indi could be such a sweet lover at times but on the most part he was a very intense lover. "Mmmmm keep that up and I will give you anything you want!"

He laughed softly, kissing along her hips. "I've got all I need right here hunny." he said with a grin, slowly slipping down her underwear and kissing over her thighs as he gently moved the fabric down her legs

She smiled and laced her fingers through his hair as she lifted her hips to help him with the removal of her underwear. She loved these times together, the times where she wasn't getting kidnapped and where he wasn't getting kidnapped and where they could just relax together and... play.

He smirked up at her, that famous mischievous look in his eyes as he spread her legs slowly, scooping them up into his arms as he bent over, kissing along her groin, closer and closer to the lips of her hips. He looked down slowly, his long tongue slowly flicking over her, his fingers opening her like a delicate flower.

Her moans became louder and her hands held his hair in tight fists. Her face and chest became hot as she felt lips, tongue, and fingers work on her most delicate area.

He smirked at her moans, his own arousal becoming more obvious through his brown slacks. "Marion," he murmured softly, dragging his tongue over her clit, his eyes staring up at her with a deeply lustful gaze

Her eyes flew open as his tongue passed over her small bundle of nerves. "God Indi!" she yelled softly looking down at him. She saw him looking at her with lustful eyes and dragged him up her body and pressed her lips against his.

He kissed her deeply and passionately, his erection pressing against her though his pants. "You're gonna wake everyone up," he purred softly against her lips, taking his hat off her head and tossing it away, beginning to pull open the buttons of her nightgown

She swatted away his hands and put her hands to his slacks. "Yeah well, who cares." She swiftly unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them as far down his legs as she could and then used her feet to move them all the way off. "Hmm, that's better."

He chuckled, looking down at her as he held himself up by his sturdy arms. "Would you like to do this by yourself then?" he asked teasingly, his hand moving up her belly to her now-bare chest, caressing her nipples.

"Hmm.. not as much fun alone. But I would like to do it with a little less clothing between us. Mainly these." she said as she tugged on his boxer shorts. Slowly she reached inside and gripped his hardness. "See, skin on skin. Much better."

His eyes widened, his classic cool melting as she touched him, his own hands darting to her chest as he closed his eyes, cutting off her words with a passionate kiss. He pushed her nightgown off, his hand slowly lingering down to slip a finger over her delicate folds, massaging at her clit

She moaned louder this time as she used her feet once again to remove the short from his body, leaving him completely bare, just like her. Breaking apart the kiss with a gasp she whispered harshly into his ear, "God Indi, Now! I can't wait any longer! I need you now!"

He smirked gently, pulling his fingers from her and grabbing his length, placing it to her opening and pressing it down inside her. He groaned himself, his head pressing against her shoulder as he grabbed her thighs, bringing himself deeper with each slow....powerful...thrust

Her eyes slammed shut as she felt him move within her. She loved being with him; he always made her feel so full! Her hands groped at his back and buttocks and they set their slow, hard pace. Leaning forward a bit she pressed her lips to his neck and then softly nipped at the tendons that she found there

He groaned softly, whispering little 'I love you's' in her ear. "Marion," he muttered, sitting up slowly as he pulled her closer, deepening their connection.

"Henry." she whispered into his skin as they sped up slightly. He was being so tender and loving to her and she wished it would go on forever but could already feel the tightening in her abdomen signaling her immanent release.

Indi groaned softly, kissing her softly as he held her jaw, turning it up gently as he grew a big rougher, placing a finger against her lips as he did, attempting to shush her. He didn't want anyone bothering him tomorrow with some inquisition. "Marion," he groaned softly, his body tensing up almost as instantly as she spoke his name, his eyes clamping shut tightly. He pressed his forehead against hers, moaning quietly, "I'm going to...to"

She beat it to him. She felt her climax hit her a second before his did. Her internal muscles gripped him harshly, milking him as they both came. "Indi!" she squeaked as she lost all control of her voice. Before she could think of anything else she clamped her lips over his and closed her eyes, allowing the strong flutters of her orgasm continue to wrack her body.

He moaned, her own excitement spurring him on as he went faster, attempting to bring her through and give it all to her. "I'm.... oh god Marion," he whimpered, his body all tensing up as he let loose inside her, allowing himself to feely release inside. He panted softly in the afterglow, his motions stopping as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Oh god..."

Marion panted as she tried to regain her breath. Kissing his shoulder she gasped out, "My thoughts exactly." She could feel that the rapid speed of his heart matched the fast pace beating of her own. After she had finally regained somewhat of a normal breathing pattern she spoke again. "We need to do that more often."

He started laughing, flopping over on the bed beside her, picking up his hat and putting it over his face, his hands behind his head lazily. "Boy, do I agree?" he said with a chuckle, peaking at her

Smiling she took the hat off of his face and placed it on the table beside the bed and then turned to curl up to his side. "Hmm, so what exactly is the plan for when we get to wherever we are going?" she asked after yawning.

He slipped his fingers through her hair, and kissed her gently. "We're looking for something very important Marion. Something very beautiful," he said with little smirk, "And I wanted to bring something beautiful with me because I think there's going to be something in this place for someone beautiful."

"Aww that was sweet and a bit corny, but I love you all the same for it." she giggled and lightly spread soft kisses over his chest and shoulders.

He smirked a little, looking down at her. "There's a lot of jewelry, and I want you to be there so we can get you something nice when we look for the museum...perhaps something special," he said simply trying not to be too romantic

"Hmm... I like that idea, just as much as I like the idea of you and I catching some sleep right now, just like this. Curled up together. What do you say?" she placed her chin on his chest and watched his face.

He smiled and kissed her softly, closing his eyes gently. "Alright kid," he said quietly, pushes her hair back with chuckle, "Good night"

"Night... Gramps." she laughed as she snuggled closer to his warm body, feeling her body move further and further towards sleep.

Authors Note: Dirty, huh? Feedback please!!!!!


End file.
